It may be desirable to join multiple images into a larger image. Mapping services, for example, may provide an aerial view of a mapped area by joining overlapping photographs of adjacent geographic areas. Photographic panoramas may be similarly constructed. The photographs or images used to create these larger views may differ from their neighbors in several ways. For example, the images may have been captured with different devices, at different times of day, during different atmospheric conditions such as haze or clouds, or have photometric differences. This may lead, in particular, to differences in local colors. For example, an image of an urban park taken with a first device in the morning may contain a lot of lighter green. An adjacent image of buildings near the park may have been taken later in the day or with a different camera, and may contain darker greens. Joining the images together may create a visual patchwork effect.
Conventional methods of transferring color or otherwise creating a more homogeneous color scheme may fail, or produce undesirable color changes, if the colors between the images are too disjoint. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.